Ash Ketchum meets SAK UPDATED 1
by Rocky G
Summary: An updated version of the two awesome super-heroes (I guess) Pokemon and \\{S.A.K}/


**AUTHORS NOTE: I made a Document on MS Word, but accidentally i pressed something then the window closed.**

 **That Document was supposed to be the story, and it also had about 5,000 words and 12 pages.**

 **If you can help me with this problem, that way i will upload the epic document.**

 **PLEASE PM ME IF YOU KNOW HOW**

 **I WILL DO MY BEST TO PUT SOME OF THE UNSAVED DOCUMENT sTORYS HERE**

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 1 "THE SURPRISE"

July 15, 2029

"We did it! We got Charizard!" Ash said. "Ash, don't you know you already had one before?"  
Misty said, trying to get Ash's attention, "You also know WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
AND I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER. WHY DO YA HAVE TO GET US LOST EVERY TIME!?" Misty yelled at Ash. "Chill, chill!" Brock said, "If you two don't stop arguing, we'll never get out of this forest." Pi! Pika-Chu! Cha!" Pikachu said (Which means "what was that noise?") Just then… BOOOM "What was that?" Ash said, panting as he tried to catch up with Misty and Brock, "It better not a bug pokemon!" Misty said, "Still afraid even after butterfree?" Ash said, knowing that would tease her and make her angry, "Guys, can we just stop just for one day? " Brock said, obviously annoyed about them fighting, mostly because he secretly knew Misty loved Ash. Then as they got to the top of the hill they saw a large portal being formed in the sky. As our heroes came closer to the portal, or the portal came closer to them, actually, the portal began ejecting this small capsule that was coming down at super speed. "LOOK OUT!" Brock said, "Run!" then, BOOOM the capsule crashed and exploded into the ground, sending our heroes into the side of a nearby mountain, making Ash and Misty unconscious but brock was left conscious to witness what had happened…

"Are they alive?" Rocky said, (which is actually me but I came into the pokemon universe)

"Yes. But some of them were knocked unconscious from the impact." Top said.

"Where is the other \\\\{S.A.K}/ members? They were supposed to come hours ago." said Rocky.

"Super-senses, identify them" Rocky commanded.

"Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock" said the monotone-voiced Super-Senses, "More detail, Sir?"

"Yes, give me status on undiscovered Pokémon as well." Rocky said.  
"Ash and Misty are currently in the unconscious state. No injuries for either one of them. Brock is slightly conscious and hears us, but isn't injured and he also is paralyzed and will remain so for exactly five minutes."

"They will probably think of some of us as Pokémon." Top said, "Especially Ash, because he is so dense, most of the time. Speaking of Ash, why don't you turn off your anonymous voice? They will probably just be scared and run away, then we can't get any data from them.

"Fine. Super Sense deactivate mega voice". (now from here I speak with a normal voice) "When is it that Ash and Misty wake up?" Rocky said, also knowing they need help, or they may die from shock. "If we can help them in no less than five minutes, they will live and will wake in about 5 hours."

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 2 "Help"

Top and Rocky decided to help Ash and Misty, while Brock was hiding, trying to figure out whether to run or save Ash and Misty.

"If they hurt Ash or Misty, they will regret it for the rest of their lives!" Brock whispered angrily to himself.

Meanwhile Top was making medicine for Rocky to apply on Ash and Misty.

"Who are you going to give it to first, Rocky?" Top asked.

"Ash. Because he is awesome. But I will wait for two of the main shots to be created, (which you have only got 3 minutes to make them) so Misty can have hers ASAP as well."  
"Is he gonna kill Ash? Or help him?" Brock wondered. "But just in case he is trying to kill them, I will make a trap. ONIX GO! GEODUDE GO!" Geodude and Onix came out of their Pokéballs and silently went into the ground "If they try to hurt Ash or Misty, give them a big surprise!" Brock said.

"Brock is close, or actually I know exactly where he is. And he thinks we want to kill his friends, so he thinks we don't notice his Pokémon burrowing underneath the crater." Rocky said.

"He really does care about them, Rocky. He could think we are villains because he doesn't know who we are, just from experience he automatically thinks we want to kill Ash or Misty or even both, and he probably thinks we are thieves or something" said Top, who just finished making the main dose of the medicine, the one that will wake them up , but their condition was so bad it would take 5 hours to wake them up

"Give the medicine to me, Top. There is no time to waste, Do you got it ready yet?"  
"Yeah, here it is"  
Top gave Rocky the medicine which came in a small thing used for injecting shots. To the \\\\{S.A.K}/ it is called 'Trydon' . Anyway, Rocky got the medicine and came over to the unconscious Ash.  
"It's okay, buddy. We are here to help" Rocky said as he then lifted Ash's arm then injected the medicine, then gently put the arm down again. Then he put the empty Trydon in a slot in one of Top's special Trydon containers. Then he took out the other full Trydon in his pocket then walked over to Misty, who looked absolutely defeated, forlorn , and looked like she was lost forever even while unconscious. Anyway, Rocky came to Misty and injected the medicine the same way he did to Ash.

"Did we do it in time?" Rocky asked worriedly.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 3 "THE FIGHT"

"Yup, but what in Jon's name is a snowstorm coming here?" Top said, showing that he was worried.

"I sense Hydras" Rocky said.

Just then, a group of hydrean assassins came.

"Can't you guys see we are in the middle of something?" Top said

"You don't stand a chance. We outnumbered you 50-2. Even if you do defeat us, the people who you are trying to save will die." The leader of the assassin team said.

During this argument, Ash managed to wake up just enough to see the entire battle

"How do you prefer do fight, Hydrean?" Rocky said.

"It is not wise of someone to make fun of his own species, Rocky. I choose Battle."

"And this is a Pokémon world. Where the entire way of fighting is a Pokémon fight . And you choose our way of battle. Sometimes I don't know how smart Hydra is. Enough talk, give me your best shot." Rocky said.

"I will still fight, with Pokémon style!" Rocky said.

"Anaklusmos, I choose you!"  
Anaklusmos was Rocky's sword, and the word Anaklusmos means Riptide. And it can evolve to stronger weapons, which only a Titan can do.

"Stop, wait a minute" Rocky said.

"This is no time to sing! You shall pay for insulting us!" The leader said.

As he wrote golden lines with his finger, Rocky said,

"Black Ninja Power!"  
Then Rocky began to get covered by what looked like black goo. Somewhat related to Eddie brock transformed into venom. After Rocky's face had been covered, he spoke with his anonymous voice,  
"Prepare to loose"

1 minute later…

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 4 "Shelter"

"Too easy. They need to learn how to fight better or they're never going to win." Rocky said.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Top said

"ASH, MISTY,AND BROCK!" Black Ninja said with his anonymous voice.

They searched for them and found misty on a large hill, shaking and still having the same look on her face. Ash nearly drowned in a ice cold river, and Brock was OK, so he decided to ask questions about what had happened to his friends.

"Will they be okay?" Brock said.

"Ash is awake, but I need to teleport to him now, to get him out of the river."  
5 seconds later.. Rocky comes back, with a surprised look on his face.

"Is Ash okay? And Misty?" Brock asked patiently and worriedly.

"Yes. But as soon as I got Ash out of the river, he immediately looked for Misty. And he also didn't want me to help him. Sometimes I wonder how Ash can be so strong. Its almost as if Ash is one of us."

"Who is 'us'?"

"My team, the \\\\{S.A.K}/ . Ash probably has adrenaline pumping thourgh his veins right now."

Rocky said, "I think Ash probably is in love with Misty, actually Misty and Ash love each other although usually they do not show it."  
Meanwhile…. Ash runs toward the still unconscious Misty. "Please don't be dead, Mist. Please just be asleep and going to wake soon." Ash said. He then knelt beside her, then lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. "I will do whatever I can for you, Mist." Ash said. As he came to the camp, for Rocky had informed Ash how to get there, he saw that it was a small cabin with six rooms. Ash noticed that Misty was beginning to shiver rapidly, so Ash told Rocky to put a fireplace there, hoping Rocky would use his powers for it, so as soon as Ash went to his room, he saw two beds, one for him, the other for Misty, (who still showed no signs of waking up)as Ash observed the bed, he noticed both the beds had been placed near a fireplace, just as Ash requested. Then he put down Misty onto her bed then started placing the blankets over her to completely cover her up to her neck.

"That should warm you up." Ash said.

He also found a note in his bed.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 5 "Misty and the note"  
The note Ash had found read:

' _Dear Ash, I am deeply sorry about what I did coming here. I realize you are a Trainer, and a very talented and great one at that! Misty should wake in another 5 hours from when you read this part of the letter. Also I wanted to tell you I may have drugged you once so you could forget that you were conscious entirely when I landed, but I needed you to think it was a dream that you saw me after I had landed. I am sorry for the dangers I have given you by coming here, such as the attack, which I secretly predicted when I drugged you after I landed that you would wake when I started fighting. The assassins that Top and I had defeated tried to capture you, to use you as a hostage so they can control me. I promise I will not make you are your friends ever unconscious again, unless it is an emergency and it is necessary that I do so. Either way you will have plenty of time to be conscious. As for Misty, you should know that I visited on the island Misty was on and I saw her with tracey saying "Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone!" and other touching things when she dived into the water to save you from drowning. I was surprised, but I knew she loves you and I also know you love her, too. And also if you try to talk to me about this I will disappear. I know how to find out anything, from your next thought to when is Misty going to wake up, Or even when will this note ends, it ends here. (And also if you want to see misty saving you, tell me in private, so Misty doesn't blush herself too much)_

 _Your Friend, Rocky'_

Ash looked surprised. Then he set he note aside for future reference and settled down near Misty, who still shivered. Then Ash thought, _Maybe Misty will get mad at me for it later, but not now._

Ash then went underneath the covers with Misty, then put his hand on her arm "How's this?" Then Misty stopped shivering and began quietly snoring. "Rocky said you would be up in 5 hours, so I can spend some time with you." So then Ash kissed Misty, then Misty started to have a slight smile. "Maybe you are having a better dream." Ash said, "Wow. Thanks for saving me out there, I could've drowned if it weren't for you, Misty. I am so glad you risked your life to save mine instead of letting me die." Then Ash began to be very tired, but he forced himself to stay awake, and to keep an eye on Misty the entire time. "Okay, Mist. Time to wake up now." Ash said. "Rocky, why isn't she awake yet?"

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 5 "GREEN DRAGON AND TUMOR"

"Because from here you still have exactly 4 hours and twenty minutes before she wakes up. Do you want me to tell you what she is dreaming about?"  
"How would you know that she is even dreaming, and if so, then how could you know?"  
"Because I am the Author."  
"What?"  
"Yes, Ashy boy, and you cannot do anything about it. I came to your universe. And that I break the fourth wall makes no sense to you, doesn't it?" Rocky said, but the reason was he was getting very impatient, unlike how he usually is.

"What!? You should go now Rocky, before you regret being here."  
"Come on, Ash. Pokemon fight or fighting with ANY weapons, I still win. I do not want to challenge you though."  
'Whatareya AFRAID, Rocky?' "Not the slightest bit."  
"Your Pikachu will lose against my Zapodos. And Bulbasaur and Squirtle, they would tremble fighting my Venussaur and Blastiose, and Brock's Vulpix would be terrified against my Ninetales. Plus, I have every kind of pokemon ever to exist, so I could lower myself and fight your pokemon against the my pokemon of the same kind.  
And just about every pokemon that your friends have, I also have. And my Honeedge would win anyway, along with my Drifblim, and my Alacazam. I have Arceus, too. But I do not think it is worth fighting you and hurting your pokemon with my overpowered ones such as Mew and Mewtwo, and I also realize you want to to leave so you two can have privacy, so I will do so. Goodbye, Ashy boy."  
"What a mouth." Ash said "I still need to help Misty any way I can."

"Oh and Ash, your Mom is calling, lol just kidding hahahahhahaha" Rocky said, trying to tease Ash but then stopped bothering Ash.  
"Ash, Do not get out of the house, I am serious. If you go outside they will kill you." Rocky said."Don't worry, Ash. I will transform into Black Ninja. Anyway Ash enjoy your sleep, or you might die if I don't make you unconscious."  
With a snap of his fingers, Ash then closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Misty.

"So, now you have a pet Ash?" Green Dragon said

"Not exactly, Rocket.

"You mean, Team Rocket?" Ash said, struggling to stay awake

Then Black Ninja snapped his half-hydrean fingers, Ash immediately lost consciousness. With Ash now unconscious, Green Dragon and Black Ninja began to fight.

"You don't stand a chance." Green Dragon said with a anonymous voice.

"You never could win, even you brilliantly picked times like these to fight." Black Ninja said, also with a anonymous voice, which was traditional for higher powers like themselves.(Also they now began only talking with an anonymous voice from here on unless i say otherwise)

"Enough mouth! Lose and all your pets die!" Green Dragon said.

"You imbecile, they are not pets, I am just visiting when you decided along with your stupid Hydrean friends to attack them!" Black Ninja said.

"Anaklusmos, Destory the anti-titan!" Black Ninja said.

"Blade Destructo! Show them how real Anti-Titans fight!" Green Dragon yelled.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Too bad your obsession with Pokemon has left me with an advantage." Green Dragon smirked.

"Which is what, brother?" Black Ninja said

"The ability to evolve."

"Oh, really? Anaklusmos, Evolve to DestructionWave!"

Then the sword Anaklusmos evolved onto DestructionWave. (Anaklusmos means RipTide, its the same sword used in Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

"MEGA SLAUGHTER" They both yelled.

1 MINUTE LATER..

For the first time ever, Green Dragon lay unconscious in the mid-air battlefield, but as usual, Black Ninja won, but as soon as he jumped down he turned into Rocky again, but with blood all over his body; it had been one the the toughest battles ever: An Anti-Titan vs a Titan. Green Dragon was really Rocket, Rocky's brother and also is a skilled solder, Rocky still remained energetic, showing no signs of being tired, but what confused Brock the most was that Rocky seemed to get a lot of more energy after fighting. Brock asked Rocky if it were true.

"Is my theory true?" Brock said, knowing Rocky could read his mind.

"Yes." was the reply.

"But how?" Brock said.

"Because I have ADHD."

"REALLY? Wow!" Brock said.  
"Brock, if if want to know about Hydra, and my SAK, you can read my book."

"Yeah sure. I think seen it"

Then Rocky decided Ash had spent enough time unconscious, so Rocky snapped his fingers twice and Ash woke up.

"Wh-Where am I?" Ash said

Then Brock told Ash what had happened.

"Is he exhausted?" Ash asked

"Not at all. In fact, he is even more energetic than he was even before the battle!  
"Really?! How?"  
"because of his ADHD."  
"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Nevermind."

"I gotta go to bed now, its getting late." Brock said.

"Good night."

But neither one of them actually went to bed soon, Ash stayed to comfort Misty, and Brock talked to Rocky the whole night.

"Are you okay, Mist?"  
 _I need to ask Rocky about Misty, maybe he will know what to do._ Ash thought.

"Ash, Misty has 3 hours left of being unconscious, so kiss her if you want, because she probably when she wakes up will give you a hard time unless you tell her or I show her on video what you had done to her when you got out of the river ..." Rocky said, kinda hoping that would tease Ash about the kissing part.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash said sarcastically, "And next time you call me Ashy boy Green Ninja or whatever is going to kick your butt."

That was enough to make Rocky stop. The SAK leader stopped dead in his tracks, then he dropped to the floor, dead.

"Wow. guess we found his weakness."  
But when they looked behind Rocky, they saw Tumor.

"Hi, Darlings." He said with a very scary voice.

Both of them screamed so loud they could be heard by Team Rocket, who just ran in the oppisite direction. But just as Brock and Ash screamed, Jon appeared and threw a unsuspecting Tumor high in the air then driving Tumor back into a newly made portal.

"Goodbye, and Black Ninja isn't dead, despite what you may think." Jon said in with a Legendary Voice.

Then he went into the portal with Tumor, then the portal disappeared.

"Hydra Attack. I knew it was coming, but

(I am still working on this part, but stay tuned by the end of tomorrow it will be done! Thanks to all my \\\\{S.A.K}/ Ebook fans for the support! This book is dedicated to you and to Pokemon Fans. also sorry but FanFiction misspelled SAK, when its really the same way it is on my profile. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, WITHOUT IT I WOULDNT STILL BE EdITING THE STORY! .)


End file.
